Methods for forming a silver halide emulsion layer on a polyester support are disclosed, e.g., in JP-B-43-2503 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,193), JP-A-51-114120, JP-A-1-210947, and JP-A-3-109545 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application", and the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication"). With increasing variety of the use environment of silver halide photographic materials, there has been a demand for a further improvement in adhesion of a silver halide emulsion layer to a polyester support. A conventionally attained level of the adhesion is insufficient particularly for color negative films and color reversal films having a large emulsion layer thickness. Poor adhesion between an emulsion layer and a support would lead to a momentous problem that the image recorded is lost.
On the other hand, a method for reducing curling of a polyester film is disclosed in JP-A-51-16358 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,735), which comprises subjecting a polyester film to a heat treatment at a temperature lower than the glass transition temperature by 5.degree. to 30.degree. C.